


Gateway Drug

by setrevuo



Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setrevuo/pseuds/setrevuo
Summary: Miracles can be damning, especially when they come true.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: 28-day ficlet writing challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686037
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Gateway Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - FOOL: write about the first time trying something.

The tail of a chameleon secured on a Sunday is said to be a powerful love charm, and a simple boy named Jooheon wasn’t one to deny a theory before putting it into practice.

They met at an abandoned beach for the exchange.

With the expanse of the ocean as their sole witness and the roaring winds their secret keeper, the ticket to a dangerous curiosity was traded in favor of a single, perfectly circular pearl.

Later, if you ask Minhyuk whatever happened to his love story, the one with the burning romance that led to a thousand poems and a million envious hearts, he would answer with a bitter finger pointed at his own vices. That it was he who drove himself to lunacy and his lover far, far away. 

And if you have the misfortune of finding Jooheon, and if you stay with your senses long enough to ask him the same question, you would find yourself answered in silence. 

Silence made up of a wistfulness in his blood-shot eyes as he is transported back into memory of that fateful day on the beach that made him a believer. 

Silence made up of the smell of a hunger oozing out of his smoky robes, a hunger for ultimate power would never be satiated. 

Silence made up of a sudden pressure around your throat, your sight slowly fading, your last view a monstrosity screaming. 

But not a soul could hear, for not a soul is here. Not anymore.


End file.
